Magical Mandalorians
by revamped20
Summary: A terrible tragedy leads to changes that have far reaching effect. Are these changes good or bad? And how will they affect certain people?
1. A new family

Magical Mandalorians

Harry Potter/Star Wars

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Star Wars.

Summary: A terrible tragedy leads to changes that have far reaching effect. Are these changes good or bad? And how will they affect certain people?

"Hi" someone is talking.

'Hi' someone is thinking.

"_Hi_" someone is talking over the radio or through some kind of device.

"(Hi)" someone is speaking in another language.

Episode: 1 - A new family

Weasley's Home  
>Earth<p>

(Harry age: 5)  
>(Ginny age: 4)<p>

1985

"Harry Ginny it's almost lunch time!" Molly shouted from the open window.

"Yes ma'am/mum." Harry and Ginny said respectively. The two came running towards the house when to plumes of black smoke appeared by the gate.

"Get the Potter brat we will make him pay for causing our master trouble!" Shouted a masked figure.

Two figures caught up to the children and grabbed them. "What do we do with the girl?" one of them asked.

"We will find something." the other said in a dark tone.

"Leave the children alone!" Molly shouted as she came running towards the children. Spells started flying towards her as she ran towards the two figures. She shot spells back causing a few people to become stunned and a few others to flee.

"What are you two fools waiting for get them out of here!" Shouted a figure.

The two figures started to pull the children away; this caused the children started to screaming and hitting their captors. As the wrestled the air around the four started to whip up until a loud pop was heard.

"No!" Molly and the figure screamed. The figure decided that it was best to leave before anyone came. Molly just stared at the location where the four had been. Time seemed to slow down as for Molly who did nothing but stare at the ground until someone brought her somewhat back to reality.

"Molly are you ok?" Lily asked with concern.

When Moly saw Lily she started to cry. "I am so sorry Lily; Harry and Ginny disappeared when I was supposed to protect them." Molly said hysterically.

"What happened to Harry and Ginny?" James asked with concern.

"They disappeared into thin air with two Death Eaters." Molly said still very upset.

"What is one less Potter and Weasley brat?" Severus said in a non-caring tone.

"It was you who told them where to find Harry?" Molly asked angrily.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Severus said nonchalantly.

"He told them where to find my son?" James asked angrily.

"Sev please tell me this isn't true?" Lily asked hopefully.

"You should be with me and not Potter. He is nothing more than a bully. Harry would have been no-" Severus started to say before a loud slap was heard.

"How could you? We are friends?" Lily asked with disgust.

"You-Know-Who promised me that he would allow me to save you once James and the children were dead." Severus said in worried tone.

Lily along with everyone else was disgusted with what he had said. "Severus Snape you are dead to me. You broke a promise to me that we made when we were kids. For that I turn my back on Dumbledore's spy." Lily said in a serious tone.

"Lily, do you know what you have done?" Dumbledore asked in a frightened tone.

"I don't care he is broke a promise and he gets what is coming to him." Lily said in a cold tone. She then walked over to Molly and led her into the house.

=== BREAK ===

Unknown Location

'That bounty was to easy.' a man thought to himself. Then man walked back towards his ship when he heard a loud popping sound. 'I really shouldn't investigate but something is telling me I should.' the man thought to himself. The man sighed and went to investigate. What he saw caused his blood to boil. "Hey leave the kid alone!" the man shouted angrily.

"Shut up you stupid muggle." the figure said angrily.

Harry was able to break free of the figures grip and kick it in the leg and stomp on its foot. Harry ran to the man and hide behind him. "So now what are you going to do?" the man asked.

"I going to kill you then I am going to kill the kid." the figure said angrily.

"I don't think you will." the man said as pulled out his blaster and shot the figure in the leg. "So what do you want to do with it boy?" the man asked in a stern tone.

"What do you mean?" asked a surprised Harry.

"You have a few choices. The first being you can let it go and possible let it hurt other people. The next is tying him up and letting the local wild life. But the one I like best is putting it out of our misery." the man explained calmly.

Harry thought about it for a second then said, "I choose the last choice."

"Very well now you must pull the trigger." the man said flatly. He hand a blaster to Harry and motioned for him to take it.

"What?" asked as shocked Harry.

"It is the decision you made, you must follow through with it." the man said calmly.

Harry took the blaster and pointed at the figure. "You don't have it in you kid your too much a weak -" the figure was about to say as Harry shot him. Harry dropped the blaster and ran to a trash can threw up.

"The first kill is never the easiest kid." the man said as he took the blaster back. The man looked at the kid a saw something. "Would you like to learn to be stronger so no one could ever do that to you again?" the man asked Harry.

Harry was hesitant for a few seconds then said, "Yes."

"Good I believe you will make a fine Mandalorian." the man said with confidence.

"Thank you sir." Harry said kindly.

"The name is Kyril Von kid you don't have to call me sir anymore." Kyril said flatly.

"What should I call you?" Harry asked curiously.

"Kyril, Von, or Dad." Kyril explained calmly.

"Why would I call you dad when I already have one?" Harry asked in a surprised tone.

"Because from this day forward; you are my son and a member of Clan Von." Kyril explained.

"Von Clan?" asked a surprised Harry.

"Yes the Von Clan is a proud member of the Mandalorian people." Kyril said with pride.

Harry thought about it then said, "I will go with you; but I need to find someone first."

"Who?" Kyril asked in a little surprised.

"I had a friend who is a girl." Harry said in a determined tone.

"What does she look like?" Kyril asked a little curious.

"Light red hair and bright brown eyes." Harry said describing Ginny.

"Her name wouldn't happen to be Ginny would it?" Kyril asked questioningly.

"You've seen her?" Harry asked hopefully.

"She is with a fellow Mandalorian Clan on the planet Kalee." Kyril explained calmly.

"Well let's go." Harry said anxious tone.

"Fallow me to my ship." Kyril said calmly. Kyril then lead Harry into the ship and told him to wait in a room.

For Harry the ride was weird and a bit disconcerting and when it was over Kyril motioned for Harry to fallow him. As they walked out of the ship saw something that changes his life forever, he saw many strange people, plants, animals, and objects. He saw a girl throwing punches and kicks. Harry looked at Kyril and asked, "Where is Ginny?"

Kyril lead Harry to the girl who was learning how to fight from her mother. "Lora may I speak with you and your daughter?" Kyril asked calmly.

"Of course Kyril." Lora said flatly.

When the girl turned around Harry knew that it was Ginny. "Harry what are you doing here?" Ginny asked in a surprised tone.

"I was rescued from Death Eaters by Kyril who decided to adopt me. What are you doing here?" Harry asked Ginny.

"I was rescued by my father a year ago." Ginny said calmly.

"A year ago that means." Harry said trying to comprehend what was going on.

"That me and you are about the same age. And that I have been away from my biological mom and dad for a year." Ginny said flatly.

"Don't you miss them?" Harry asked in a shocked tone.

"Of course I do, but Harry this is my life now and I would not trade it for anything." Ginny said with confidence.

Harry thought for a few seconds then asked, "You said you could make me strong Dad?"

"I did." Kyril said flatly.

"Then I am ready to learn." Harry said with determination. Kyril saw determination and a fire in Harry's eyes at that moment.

"Why do you want to be strong?" Kyril asked curiously.

Harry looked at Ginny then said, "To protect her."

"Harry I can protect myself." Ginny said with a little anger.

"I am not protecting you because you're a girl. I am protecting you because your parents and your family were like a second family to me when I need it." Harry said with determination.

"Then you have already taken your first steps to becoming Mandalorian." Kyril said with a smile. "I will now preform the Gai bal manda." Kyril said as he looked at Harry. "Kyr'tayl gai sa'ad Harry, it is done my son." Kyril said with pride in his voice.

(Harry & Ginny age: 5 (A/N: Ginny appeared a year before Harry did. If you are wondering how, think of accidental magic with and add bit of Harry's odd luck.))

=== BREAK ===

Eight Years Later  
>(Harry age: 13)<br>(Ginny age: 12)

"Harry wake up!" a woman shouted.

Harry's eyes flew wide open and he rushed down to the dining area. "Hey mom." Harry said as he gave the woman a quick hug.

"You ready for your Verd'goten?" the woman asked with a hidden smile.

"Of course I am." Harry said with confidence.

"Do well and bring this family honor my son." the woman said sternly.

"Yes mom." Harry said respectfully. Harry walked to location his father had told him the night before. When he arrived he saw his father standing and waiting for him.

"It is time for me to reveal what you must do for your Verd'goten." Kyril said solemnly. He pulled out a pad and showed it to Harry. "You are to track and kill this bounty and bring its head to Jal'rromosh. He will tell us when you arrive." Kyril said flatly.

On the pad showed a bounty for a Female Rodin by the name of Susk. Harry read the list of her crimes and he knew that this Rodin had no honor and must be brought to Justice. "I will return in two days father." Harry said in flat tone.

"Two days?" Kyril asked curiously.

"Her head will be at Jal'rromosh feet in two days." Harry said flatly.

"You better deliver son." Kyril said flatly.

"I will father." Harry said with confidence. Harry then walked off to face destiny.

=== BREAK ===

Jal'rromosh's home

Kyril stood waiting for his son to enter the home. "He will be alright Teela." Kyril said calmly.

"We trained him to be a Mandalorian." Teela said in calmly.

They would not have to wait long as the door opened and Harry entered the house. "I left a child, I return and adult!" Harry shouted as he lifted an bag over his head. Harry limped towards Jal'rromosh and dropped the bag. "As I promised ner vod." Harry said before limping towards his parents. "As I said father two days." Harry said as fell forwards.

"(How is he)?" Jal'rromosh asked calmly.

"Tired and in need of a good meal." Kyril said with a hidden smirk.

"Food." Harry mumbled as slept. This cause Jal'rromosh and his parents to smirk.

"(Allow him to sleep here; when he wakes we will celebrate)." Jal'rromosh said with a smile.

Harry woke two days later to see his parents, clan members, friends, and others smiling and celebrating. "You started celebrating without me?" Harry asked with a bit of anger.

"Yup." Ginny said in a nonchalant tone.

Harry shook his head and smiled and said, "I should expected nothing less."

"Well you're awake so the party can truly begin!" Ginny shouted happily.

"K'oyacyi!" Many people cheered happily.

The celebration went on for hours until Kyril and Teela decide to take Harry home. When they got home Harry asked, "Is everything alright dad?" Harry asked a little worried.

"Should it not?" Kyril asked curiously. Harry shook his head no. "Good then I believe without any further delays it is time for your armor." Kyril said with a hidden smile. He motioned to a set of armor.

"I do not know what to say." Harry said in shock.

"Say you will wear it with honor." Kyril said sternly.

"I will father." Harry said with an air of certainty.

"Good and remember to fallow the Resol'nare wherever you go." Kyril said sternly.

"I will father." Harry said with determination.

"Good now go get some sleep." Kyril ordered.

"Good night father." Harry said as he walked away.

=== BREAK ===

(Harry & Ginny age: 16)

Three years later

Two Mandalorians stood in a pit with their blasters pointing at the creatures.

"_Harry you always know the best places to take me for my birthday_." Ginny said happily.

"_Only the toughest and most dangerous for you Ginny_." Harry said cheerfully. When all the creatures were lying dead the Harry and Ginny looked at the man who dared to fight them. "_Why are you surprised that your little pets didn't stand a chance against us_?" Harry said with a hidden smirk.

The man cowered in a corner wondering what the two Mandalorians where going to do with him. "Can we wrap this up we other bounties catch and place to be." Ginny said in a board tone.

This caught the man's attention. "(Who sent you I will pay double.)" The man said trying to bribe the two Mandalorians.

"_Did you here that he thinks he can bribe us once we have a contract_." Harry said with fake surprise.

Ginny shook her and pointed something at the man. She activated a device that froze the man in a substance. "_Let's get this delivered_." Ginny said in an exhausted tone. They called for pick-up which would take them to their employer.

When a ship landed and the ramp descended a figure walked towards them and asked, "How was the hunting my friends?"

"We caught a big one." Harry said removing his helmet. They then loaded the frozen man onto a trolley and into the shuttle. The shuttle lifted off and headed to its destination.

=== BREAK ===

"Where coming up to Nar Shaddaa!" The figure shouted from the cockpit.

"_Thank you vod_." Harry said as he prepared.

"Harry, why do you always call her vod? You clearly know her name?" Ginny asked a little curiously.

Harry looked towards the female pilot then whispered, "_My clan is thinking about making Mel a clan member and I want her to get used to it_."

Ginny sighed and put her helmet then said, "_Well stop it Mel is probably use to it already_." They then loaded the man onto a trolley and waited for the ramp to lower. When the ramp lowered they made their way to the delivery location.

When they reached the location a guard stopped them. "Did you bring what you have promised Mova the Hutt?" The guard asked in a flat tone.

"_We wouldn't be here if didn't_." Harry said harshly.

"Very well go inside." The guard said letting them through.

The two moved the trolley into a large open area with a Hutt sitting in the center. "(My friend you return earlier than you said)." Mova said with surprise.

"_Are you upset by that Mova; I thought you would enjoy your fun with your prisoner_." Harry said planting the frozen man on the ground facing Mova. "_Would you like me to unfreeze him or do that yourself_?" Harry asked calmly.

"(I will enjoy his screams later. As for your pay it is being transferred now)." Mova said as she motioned for a person to pay the two Mandalorians.

Harry looked at Ginny who showed him they had been paid a little extra. "_Thank you very much Mova_." Harry as he started to move the trolley away when he remembered something. "_I almost forgot my clans presents for your birthday_." Harry said as he removed two boxes and placed them on the ground. He then opened them to reveal two eggs.

"(Are those what I think they are)?" Mova asked hopefully.

"_If you are thinking that they are pair of Rancor eggs, then you are correct in your thoughts_." Harry said with a hidden smirk.

Mova was stunned not only would she have a Rancor but she will have two. "(Your clan always gives me the best presents)." Mova said happily.

"_I hope this pleases you Mova_." Harry said knowing had just made a strong ally.

"(It certainly does my young friend)." Mova said happily. She motioned for the eggs to be taken away and cared for. Mova looked sadly at Harry and said, "(I am sorry to hear about your father my young friend.)"

"_Thank you Mova, I was heading home to deal with things when I got your bounty_." Harry said in a strong tone. Mova looked a little upset but Harry put her mind at ease by saying, "_My father would have been angry if I had not added the Hutt who has helped him, our family, and our clan out in a time of need_."

"(Take this I want you to activate it once you get home so I can talk to your mother and I can pay my respects to your father.)" Mova requested in a caring tone. She handed a holo device to a guard who took it to Harry.

"_I will Mova and thank you_." Harry said respectfully before leaving.

Harry and Ginny left with trolley and head back to their ship. When they reached the ship Mel asked, "So I guess Mova liked our early delivery?"

"She paid us extra for bringing it in early." Ginny said with a smile.

"Harry message came through a little while ago, it said it was clan business." Mel said with a bit of curiosity.

"Thank you." Harry said as he went to read the message. Not a few minutes later did he return with a smile.

"Somebody looks happy." Mel said with a smile.

"The message was one of acceptance." Harry said with a smile.

"What were you accepted to?" Mel asked curiously.

"It not my acceptance it's yours sister." Harry said handing the message to Mel.

Mel quickly read over the message and started to tear up. "I - I - I am a part of your clan?" Mel asked in an unbelieving tone.

"Not just a part of my clan, but you are my sister. It was our father's death bed request that you be made a member of our family." Harry said happily as he pulled Mel into a quick hug.

"What took so long; we got word of your - I mean our father passing away a few days ago?" Mel asked with a little anger.

"I don't know, but my best guess was that they had to wait until mother took over as head of our family." Harry said shrugging.

"Not that this isn't a great thing but we should probably leave Nar Shaddaa as soon as possible." Ginny said in a board tone.

Harry had to agree so he headed to the cockpit and set the destination for home. Little did they know things were about to change.

A/N: I hope you all enjoy this story and please read and review. To find the translation for the words in Mandalorian use Wookiepedia and search Mando'a.


	2. Retuning to your place of birth

Magical Mandalorians

Harry Potter/Star Wars

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Star Wars.

Summary: A terrible tragedy leads to changes that have far reaching effect. Are these changes good or bad? And how will they affect certain people?

"Hi" someone is talking.

'Hi' someone is thinking.

"_Hi_" someone is talking over the radio or through some kind of device.

"(Hi)" someone is speaking in another language.

Episode: 2 - Retuning to your place of birth

In orbit Earth

1994

Harry sat in his chair watching a planet. "I can't believe we found out place of birth." Harry said in disbelief.

"It's nice and all but it's kind of -" Ginny started to say.

"A backwater planet with a low level technology." Harry said with a sigh.

"I wonder if they are still stuck in the dark ages." Ginny asked flatly.

Harry looked at her and they both sighed heavily. "Mel when we land always keep your blaster close." Harry said in a serious tone. Mel gave him that no duh look. Harry just shrugged and pressed a few button causing the ship to fly towards the planet.

"At least they won't notice our approach and landing." Ginny said in a nonchalant tone.

"Yup that's all thanks to our wonderful astromech droid. He is tracking and erasing any information about us." Harry explained in a cheerful tone. Harry got a few beeps meaning the droid was happy.

"What if someone gets a visual?" Mel asked a little curious.

"Where we are heading there won't be anyone to give us trouble. As for the approach were keeping out of visual range of any major cities or air traffic." Harry explained as he angled the ship on an approach vector. As the ship broke through the clouds they came close to a castle and a small village.

"I thought you said it was going to be secluded." Mel said a little nervous.

As the ship touched down, Harry began shutting down a few systems that wouldn't be needed. "Oh these people are not the ones we have to worry about. It's the other people in the larger cities that we have to worry about." Harry said as he stood up from his chair. The three walked towards the ships ramp to see if anything interesting was in the area. "Helmets on for now." Harry said as he picked up his helmet and placed it on his head. The ramp lowered to a group of people waiting to see what was going on.

=== BREAK ===

Hogwarts

"I can't believe we might get to meet aliens." A girl said happily.

"Hermione easy you don't want to scare them off." A boy said in a joking tone.

"Tomas this answer to one the biggest questions among muggle kind." Hermione said in a surprised tone.

"What is the question you speak of?" A girl with a French accent asked curiously.

"Are we alone in the universe. Now we get learn the answer to that question." Hermione explained in a happy tone.

Three figures stepped off the ramp and looked around. "Hello I am Albus Dumbledore and this Hogwarts." Dumbledore said in a respectful tone.

"_We know about Hogwarts sir_." Harry said as he looked over the gathered people.

"How do you know about Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asked a little surprised and a little worried.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other for a few seconds then shrugged. "_That is simple because two of us were born on this world_." Harry said before removing his helmet.

Dumbledore and a few others gasp when they saw his features. "Harry!" Lily shouted as she rushed up to him and hugged him tightly.

"Hello mom it has been a while." Harry said patting Lily on the back.

"It's been nine years my boy; and how come you look like you are sixteen?" Dumbledore asked a little curious.

"Because me and Ginny are sixteen." Harry said in a nonchalant tone.

"How can that be you both disappeared at the same time. You should be fourteen and Ginny should be thirteen." Lily said in a confused tone.

Harry freed himself from Lily thought about it for a minute or two. "If I had to guess, maybe accidental magic threw us through time and space." Harry said shrugging.

"That might explain the age difference. But where have you been and why did you come back?" Dumbledore asked a little curious.

"Well me and Ginny have been taking different bounties around the galaxy for the past few years. As for why we came back; let's just say my adopted father had been trying to locate our birth planet for us. How he found it I will never know; but he did so here we are." Harry explained in a nonchalant tone.

"That is nice to know, would it be possible to thank him?" Lily asked hopefully.

Harry looked down then said, "Kyril died a while ago when Republic and Separatist forces attacked a planet he was leaving after turning in a bounty. Luckily he was able to get home before he died."

"My apologize Harry but you still have your birth parents." Dumbledore said in a flat tone.

"Aliit ori'shya tal'din!" Harry shouted angrily.

"Easy Harry." Ginny said after she removed her helmet.

"What did he say?" Lily asked curiously.

"_Family is more than blood_." Mel said calmly. "_Sometimes Harry slips between Basic and Mando'a_." Mel explained to those gathered.

"Not that finding a Potter and Weasley is that amazing but it is cold out here. Maybe we should take this inside before we freeze to death." Snape said in a non-caring tone.

"This isn't cold. Hoth a planet of nothing but ice, so cold that any exposed skin freezes and dies is cold." Ginny said smirking.

"Not all of us are wearing armor." Snape said angrily.

"If you're so cold why don't you use a warming spell." Harry said sarcastically.

"Why you -" Snape started to say angrily. He grabbed for his wand but didn't get far.

"I do that if I were you." Ginny said as she pointed a blaster at Snape. "I'm not the only one pointing a blaster at you." Ginny said motioning to Mel and another figure on the ramp.

"(Is that idiot trying to hurt boss)?" The figure asked angrily.

"Don't worry Mavas he was putting his stick away, weren't you." Harry said calmly. Snape put his wand away and glared at Harry. "I would watch your back Mavas doesn't take threats against me lightly." Harry said as he walked passed Snape. "N7 lock the ship and keep an eye on things." Harry ordered into a device on his wrist. He got beeps and boops as a response.

Everyone cleared the way as Harry and the others made their way towards the castle. If the armor didn't surprise them Mavas did as she walked close behind them. As they walked into the castle they were fallowed close behind by the staff and students.

=== BREAK ===

As the staff gathered at the front table they motioned for Harry, Ginny, Mel, and Mavas to join them. When they got to the front table they saw that there weren't any places left for them to sit at, so they decided to sit at the table with red and gold.

When they sat down two boys walked over and sat on either side of Ginny. "So Ginny have you done anything interesting?" One of the boys asked curiously.

"Well Fred do you count flying around the galaxy, hunting beast that have enough power to destroy this castle, or seeing creatures that tower over the highest tower amazing; if so than yeah." Ginny said in a nonchalant tone.

"Do you have anything to prove this." The other boy said curiously.

"Of course I do George what do you think a Mandalorian wouldn't take a trophy or two." Ginny said with a smirk. The last part of the comment confused everyone but those who knew the Mandalorians. Ginny saw this then explained a little about getting amazed looks from Fred, George, and a few other boys.

"You are possible the greatest sister in the whole galaxy if not universe!" Fred cheered happily.

"Nope Mel is the best sister in both the Galaxy and Universe." Harry responded with a smile.

Mel slugged him hard in the arm and said, "_Stop it_." She then proceeds to remove her helmet revealing short black hair with spikes poking out from the top of her head. "So what do we have to eat?" Mel asked curiously.

"What is that thing?" A voice yelled from another table. The boy got up and walked over to the table.

"Go sit back down Draco." Thomas said with a small amount of anger.

"Not before I found what this thing is." Draco said in a demanding tone.

"First off my name is Mel Von; but if you're wondering about my spices we are called Zabrak." Mel said calmly.

"How well to you take orders from your betters?" Draco asked curiously. This caused many people to gasp. What surprised everyone was when Harry, Ginny, Mel, and Mavas started laughing really hard. "What is so funny?" Draco asked angrily.

"You think you are her better." Harry said gasping for breath.

"Of course I do, because I am a Malfoy and there is no one better than a Malfoy." Draco said with confidence.

"Let me explain something to you. First Mel could beat with in a inch of your pathetic life. Second and most important she is much smart, quicker, and from what I can tell in better shape than you can ever be in." Harry said in a very stern tone.

"I doubt that I am a pureblood and noting is better than a pureblood." Draco said with a smirk. He got a few cheers from the people he sat with. "Now I am gone ask once before I just take her. How much for -" Draco started to say.

Harry grabbed Draco and slammed him on the table. He pulled out his blaster and pointed it at his head. "Let me tell you this once. Mel is not for sell and if you try anything to get her I will call some of our clan and our allies. And let me tell you something little boy; we can and will destroy you and everything you hold dear." Harry said in a very low and angry voice. Harry looked around the Great Hall which had become very quiet at his actions, he glared at everyone. "I will give everyone here one chance; after that you piss me off again it's a duel and I can tell you I am quicker on the draw and you will lose." Harry said angrily.

"Let him go Potter." Snape demanded angrily.

Harry let Draco up and shoved the boy away from the table. "Keep him on a short lease because he has only one chance." Harry said glaring angrily at Snape and Draco. Snape grabbed Draco and began to lead him out of the Great Hall. Draco freed himself from Snape's grasp and began to pull his wand. Harry just pulled his blaster and shot Draco in the shoulder. "You used your one chance boy. Next time it is a duel and as you can see I am quicker." Harry said as he placed his blaster back in his holster.

Everyone just stared in shock at how quick he moved. "How were you able to move so quickly?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Years of training, practice wearing heavy armor, and working in both high and low gravity." Harry explained flatly. "Now I believe that there is food to eat." Harry said a little cheerfully.

Dumbledore came out of his stupor and had the food appeared on the table, as people began to eat they talked about what had just happened.

=== BREAK ===

Snape angrily dragged Draco to the hospital wing as they walked Snape's anger grew. "How dare you act so foolishly?" Snape asked angrily.

"It's not my fault that he didn't give me what I wanted." Draco responded like a spoiled child. Snape smacked him upside the head. "What was that for?" Draco demanded.

"For being a dunderhead; maybe you should be in Gryffindor instead of Slytherin; because you surely act like one." Snape said angrily.

"How dare -" Draco started to say before he was smacked again.

"Listen and listen well; you will learn a lesson that your father either forgot to or didn't care to teach you. This lesson will be hard, but if you do not learn it you will die." Snape said angrily.

"Why do you care?" Draco asked angrily.

"Because I am your godfather and it is my job to make sure you are safe if your parents can't or won't." Snape said with concern seeping into his voice.

The rest of the walk was quite as Draco had things to think on.

=== BREAK ===

Harry sat cleaning his blasters when he heard several voices coming from the entrance. "I'm telling you three knuckleheads it's him." Lily said with a hint if anger.

"Not that I don't believe you Lily, but it's kind of hard to believe that he came here in a spacecraft." A male said in a disbelieving tone.

"It's him James he looks just like you at sixteen." Lily said angrily.

"Relax Lily we will believe that it is him when we meet him and have all the information." Another voice said in a kind tone.

Lily grumbled as they group of four walked into the room and pointed at him. The three makes just stared at him dumbfounded. "It's good to see you again Remus. Wow Sirius is it just me or did your face get longer, no wait you just got older." Harry said in a joking tone.

"Harry!" Sirius shouted as her ran at Harry. Harry quickly jumped put of the way letting Sirius sail right pass him. "You're getting slow in your old age Sirius." Harry said in a joking tone. Sirius tried to hug him a few more times each time jumping out of the way.

"Stop teasing them Harry. You know they just don't have the training we do." Ginny said in a snarky tone.

"Right you are Ginny how could I forget." Harry said cheerfully. They were cheerful until several more voices were heard heading their way.

"I do not care who these people are or what they can do. They must pay for embarrassing the Malfoy family!" A man said angrily.

"Lucius calm down and let me deal with this." Another man said calmly.

"Minister Fudge I believe that whoever this awful person is who harmed Lucius son, should be given the Dementor's Kiss or be thrown into Azkaban for the rest of their life." A female voice in a solemn tone as the group of people walked through the doors. "Potter Black what are doing with these things?" The woman asked in a disgusted tone. The woman walked to Lily and Remus and looked at them with disgust and said, "I do not see how any respectable Pureblood could stand being in the presence of this Lowblood and Halfbreed."

Harry looked at the group with a blank face. "Leave now before you learn how mean and angry I can get." Harry said flatly. He then went back to cleaning his blaster not caring what was happening around him.

"Harry, N7 says that Mova might have some information about who caused problems for our Clan." Mel said calmly.

"What is that thing and what is it doing on Hogwarts Grounds?" The woman asked angrily.

"That is my sister Mel Von; now shut up I have something important to do." Harry said flatly. He reached into pocket and pulled out a circular device. "N7 patch Mova through my comlink." Harry said into the device. He got a few boops and beeps in response.

"(Ah my young friend I am glad to see you well)." Mova said cheerfully.

"Good to see you to Mova. So you have something for me and my sister?" Harry asked calmly.

"What is that hideous thing?" The female asked with a shriek.

Harry sighed and said, "My apologies Mova allow me to deal with an idiot." Harry hand the comlink to Mel and said, "Hold this for a second." Harry got up and walked over to the woman. He grabbed her by the collar and angrily said, "The person I am talking to is Mova the Hutt. She is wonderful and kind person who has helped my Clan out when we were in need. That means if she asked me to kill you or anyone else, I would do it without a second thought. Now shush while I talk to someone more important than you." Harry let her go and grabbed the comlink from Mel. "Sorry Mova." Harry said in an apologetic tone.

"(No need my friend. And thank you for your words of kindness, it warms my heart)." Mova said cheerfully.

"So what is this information Mova?" Harry asked with a calmly.

"(I have found the person who caused your Clan problems)." Nova said flatly.

Harry and Mel looked at each other. "Who was it?" Harry asked angrily.

"(A Chiss by the name of Gobi)." Mova said calmly.

Once Harry had heard the name the anger set in and he began to shout in Mando'a for a few seconds. "Gobi did this to my Clan. After we took him into our home when his was in need; and this is how he repays us. Where is he right now?" Harry asked angrily.

"(He is on an explorer ship a few parsecs from your current location)." Mova said calmly. "(Be careful my young friend)." Mova said with concern.

"I will be fine Mova; Gobi on the other hand will not be seeing another day." Harry said before hanging up. Harry got up and left the hall, leaving everyone baffled about what he was about to do.

"Don't worry he will be back and probably a lot happier once he kills Gobi." Ginny said nonchalantly.

"He going to kill this person?" Lily asked with concern.

"Most likely." Ginny said nonchalantly. She walked out of the room leaving Lucius and the people who came with him confused.

A/N: Harry and Mel are going to deal with the man who betrayed their Clan. Once he returns to Hogwarts how will Lily, James, and others handle the knowledge about Harry and his actions. Well you're going to have to read to find out. So please read and review.


End file.
